Data processing operations, such as those used in ground and/or aerial surveys, may generate data sets that represent objects in a multidimensional (e.g., three dimensional) space. For example, a survey may utilize aerial scanning Light Detection and Ranging (LiDAR) techniques to capture high resolution scans of a building or pipeline. These scans may then be processed by multiple servers to generate representative three-dimensional data sets. However, the multidimensional data sets generated by traditional processing operations are extremely large (e.g., on the order of millions or billions of data points) and typically require enormous computing resources to manage. As a result, client devices (including mobile devices) tasked with utilizing these data sets typically do not have enough processing, memory, or other computing resources sufficient to receive and/or store multidimensional data. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.